velonefandomcom-20200214-history
Aer'taael
Aer'taael, City of Elves. Aer'taael is a large city that sits amongst a massive forest in southwestern Velone. It consists of two "rings", the inner and outer ring. The inner ring is full of thicker trees that are much more compact with shops at ground level, while the outer ring the forest becomes sparser and the trees thinner and most of the population lives high in the trees. It is known for it's large population of the elusive and typically loner race of Elves, and its mystical creatures. Aer'taael is the Prime City of the Province of Bar. Geography and People Aer'taael is the Prime City of a massive forest with a variety of awful and kind creatures alike, in which the elves look to for guidance and respect and worship them on occasion. The forest holds many secrets, including lost and ancient temples, massive chasms that reach deep into the earth and foliage that will attack any intruder. The city itself is ruled by a Elven Princess or as the people of Aer'taael call her, the "Tieran"; the elven word for one who rules the forest. Aer'taael is known for its lack of crime which may have something to do with the calming effect the trees of the massive city have on its populace, or maybe the variety of guards who seem non-existent but are always watching. Aer'taael accepts all people and invests heavily in the laws put into place to keep the volume of the city low. Even in taverns and other such places amongst Aer'taeel people respect and keep their voices low - or maybe the taverns may opt for thicker walls. Many elders retire to the city after coming of age simply for the fact it is a relatively quiet place. Lore It is said that Aer'taael is mostly the product of the way the trees naturally grow in the center of the forest, with the elves being paid back by the elements itself by the offerings the trees make for homes and storage. The populace of the city believe that the energies that make up the souls of the living fade into the trees, to be forever absorbed as the soul lives on as part of nature. This being said, log cutting by anyone other than those appointed via the Tieran itself is strictly against the law and punishible by death. It is said however that the items that are made from the wood of the Province of Bar will bring luck to whomever use it, and other than that the wood is generally very sturdy and resistant to most forms of fire or water that would normally ruin it. Wooden pikes and throwing spears are a popular item for the hunters of this province to use when going after the various deer and elk that roam the forest in massive packs. Many a childs horror story told to them by evil parents are said to originate from this province and its prime city, as many a horror can be seen in the darkest parts of the forest and as you head West towards the dead nail along the coast - something the Elves constantly deal with trying to keep the scourge back from the large area they are in charge of protecting. Politics and Government Mutual respect and responsibility to your equal is a common theme amongst the people of this province, and is very true in the way the Tieran and her council approach most political situations. It has had its share of wars but every time was on the defensive against those that would oppose their ideals upon it's people. The elven tree stalkers of Aer'taael military are feared amongst the entirety of Velone, and have single handedly defending the forest against armies in the past. It has stood to be a long time ally of Prentora, and constantly do bussiness with them in every way possible to keep that friendship solid. Various other civlizations think the Elves a strange people due to their beliefs and their knack of keeping animals around as pets instead of beasts of burden. Those inclined to not care or simply be too stupid to know the difference call anyone, no matter the race, that is from Aer'taael an "elf". Category:Prime Cities